Just for a Moment
by Request
Summary: It seems a little off. I can’t quite comprehend it. It’s like I feel something big is coming. Terrible. Like there is something to lose.' Set during the last night before Light gets his memories back. L x Light.


Rain. It always unnerved me a little bit. Never frightened, of course, but a little uneasy. The rain outside drones out the soft hum of the heater in the far side of the room. I know he's probably awake too. He hardly ever sleeps, it can't be good for him.

I don't know why I feel so uncomfortable. It could be that I'm worried about tommorow's arrest of Kira. We've all worked so hard to determine which member of Yotsuba group it was. We have a plan... But something seems a little off. I can't quite comprehend it. It's like I feel something big is coming. Something bad. Like I have...

Something to lose.

But there is nothing to lose. I have everything I want right now, and none of it can be lost, unless, of course, there is some way that Ryuuzaki could die... But that would never happen. He is a far too skilled detective to be killed by a Kira who leaves such obvious tracks. So why am I so nervous? Am I afraid of death? No. I won't die. Neither will he. I'm sure of it.

I still can't sleep. I roll over to catch a glimpse of him, see if he's still sitting in that odd position. He is. There is something a little different about him. Somethings wrong with his expressionless face.

A single tear rolls from his dark eyes, down to his pale cheek and finally ends its journey by dripping onto his t-shirt. I sit up, quite stunned at what I see. I had never before considered him an emotional person. In fact, I would've bet my life on the fact that he never cried. I wonder for a moment if I had just imagined it, but the soft glow of the moonlight lights the silvery trail it leaves on his face.

"You have been unable to sleep, Light?" He speaks softly, still looking blankly at his knees.

"Yeah, I just have this feeling.." I trail off.

I feel a little awkward. Should I comfort him? Ask what's wrong? What should I do? What can I do? I decide on patting his shoulder, but instinct takes over and I place my hand on his head and run my fingers through his soft hair affectionately.

Why do I feel like this is my last moment to see him?

Two more tears slide slowly down his face. I don't understand what's going on. But some part of me does. I shift a little closer and put my head on his shoulder. This sort of contact wouldn't usually be accepted, nor would I initiate this sort of behaviour, but right now, it just seems right. So right. I don't know why, but I want to scream that I'm sorry, to tell him things will be okay. But some part of me knows that I'm not, and it won't be.

I don't understand. But I pull him into a gentle hug.

"Please.." Ryuuzaki whispers, barely audible. I don't need to ask for what. I don't know, but I know.

All I can do is sit beside him, arms still loosely around his thin frame. Both of us afraid. Lost. Despairing. Seeking answers to questions we don't want to know. We both know something is coming. We both know that this situation isn't anything like the previous months we spent together.

Wrong. But still right.

My hands sweep over my face, as if to check that it's still there, but I'm a little taken aback when I feel my eyes are swollen, and my cheeks streaked with tears. Two grown men, huddled together on a bed, watching the rain. Crying, for a reason unknown.

I check my watch. It's far too late to go to sleep. I might as well get ready for whatever this day might bring. I stare at my watch just a little longer. It ticks knowingly.

And just like that, the moment is over. Ryuuzaki and I get off the bed and start to prepare for the day, like the past few moments haven't happened. I stroll over to the window. The first few rays of sunlight are spilling over the buildings and skycrapes of the city. It stopped raining.

But somehow, I know it will rain again before the day is through.

---

Suggestions? Comments? Hate-mail? Press the button!

-chan14.-


End file.
